Gifts of the Goddess
by Nintendian
Summary: It is these small things in life that remind Homura that her best friend is still with her. - Homura & Madoka, Mami, Kyoko.


_**title: **_Gifts of the Goddess

_**a/n: **_post-canon setting. hope you enjoy this!

_**disclaimer: **I don't own Puella Magi Madoka Magica._

* * *

**i. nightmares**

_A burst of light and the subsequent explosion, now the end has come. Sleeping Beauty is ever so somnolent, all pink loveliness and forever frozen eyes. Homura is left on her knees, sobbing, and the tears just keep coming, pouring down like the rain that splashes to the ground all around her. She slams her fist to the ground hard, her echoing desperate sob ringing in nonexistent ears._

_"Please, Kyubey... Make me a magical girl!"_

She jolts awake in bed with a horrified gasp, her heart racing.

Another nightmare.

**ii. ribbon**

Morning sunlight streams into her room as Homura sweeps open the curtains. She takes a breath, chasing away her fears and bad memories. Today's a new day, another chance to live and forget.

Time to go to school again.

With a sigh, she swings her legs off the side of her bed and stands, stretching her arms over her head with a large yawn. Then she makes her way into the bathroom, getting ready for school like a normal girl.

A normal girl, which she'll never be.

Homura brushes her long raven locks carefully and picks up the red ribbon lying on the counter. She looks at it hesitantly, unsure how to tie it into her hair. It's strange; she has defeated countless witches throughout her life and can kill two demons at the same time with one arrow, shooting the deadly projectile straight through the heart of one and into the other—but she doesn't have any skills in the field of being a _regular girl_, getting dressed up and going to parties.

Eventually, Homura ends up wearing it like her old hairband, methodically tying it into a bow on the side.

She stands back and inspects herself in the mirror. Not bad, although the bright red color doesn't really match the softer colors of her other clothes. It reminds her of Madoka, and that's what matters.

_My very best friend... I miss you..._

**iii. petals**

Her schoolgirl skirt swirls around her legs, hair swishing as she walks down the hallway. Despite the girls who flock around her in class like sycophants, Homura doesn't feel like she belongs here anymore. There is an empty spot in the classroom where Madoka's desk was, and she can't bring herself to stop thinking about (or longing to see) her only friend.

During lunch, she climbs the stairs to the rooftop, where Madoka and Sayaka used to sit together, chatting and eating their meals. But now it's empty, and only wind drifts through the place now—her sole companion.

The breeze swirls her hair around as Homura sits, absently nibbling at her lunch.

The sound of footsteps startles her, and she jumps to her feet, immediately alert. All her experience as a magical girl has taught her to watch for every sound, even if it is just an unsuspecting student. But it's only Mami.

"Hello," the other girl says, nodding to her in respect. Her golden pigtails bounce behind her as she walks over to the benches.

Homura searches Mami's eyes, but finds only a lighthearted sparkle in their depths. This doesn't stop her from asking the other girl out loud. "What is it, Mami?"

Mami shrugs, points to the empty space on the bench next to Homura. "May I sit here?" she asks politely, and after a slight hesitation, Homura nods and gathers her lunch together, sliding over to make room. They sit in silence for a few minutes, before the older girl speaks up again.

"Look," she says, gesturing toward the landscape stretched out them. "Isn't the view pretty?" It is spring, and the afternoon sky is painted with a clear shade of blue with a couple of lethargic clouds drifting across the wide world. The grass is a luscious green, looking like it's been freshly mowed. Pink cherry blossoms twirl and fall from the trees, picked up and scattered by the breeze, floating through the air. It _is_ beautiful, Homura has to admit, allowing a small smile to slip through her cool demeanor.

A petal lands on her lap, and she gazes down at it with a lump suddenly forming in her throat.

The flowers are the exact color of Madoka's hair.

Even though her eyes begin to well up, Homura's smile widens, because it is these small things that remind her Madoka is still with her.

**iv. grin**

"I haven't seen ya in days."

The redheaded girl with the long ponytail is leaning casually against the alley wall behind the arcade, one foot against the wall, sipping a cup of soda through a straw. In her other hand is the ever present box of Pocky, rested in the pocket of her hoodie.

The evening sun is sinking into the horizon, creating a golden sunset with subtle hints of other colors. Red, orange, blue, purple; it's like something out of a painting come alive, or watercolors from a palette splashed onto the canvas of the sky, melting into each other and creating a masterpiece. Homura notices the horizon from behind some cardboard crates stacked on top of each other against the wall, and smiles a little again, despite herself.

"What do you want, Akemi?" Kyoko asks again, curtly. "Why'd ya bring me out here to talk?" She pauses as a sudden realization appears to run through her mind. "Or do you wanna fight, huh? Is that it? 'Cause I'll be glad to fight you if—"

Homura cuts her off with a sharp wave of her hand. Inwardly, she sighs. It's just like Kyoko to be so aggressive and battle-hungry; she hasn't changed a bit. But that's not what Homura is here for, although she doubts the other girl, reckless as she is, would be able to defeat her.

"It's not that. When are you going to leave?" Homura asks, folding her arms calmly. Kyoko looks startled by the abrupt question, but quickly recovers.

"What's it to _you_?"

"I'm just wondering." The raven-haired girl hesitates, unsure of how Kyoko will respond. She has already predicted that the other girl will leave the city soon to roam around and seek new territory—she has always been restless, preferring to move around than establish herself in one place. For some reason even she herself doesn't know, Homura doesn't want Kyoko to leave. "Please, can you stay in Mitakihara for now? Just a few more days."

Kyoko bares her teeth, showing off the fang-like pearls. "And why?"

"I have my reasons."

She seems to understand, and gives an indifferent shrug. "I really can't care less, but this city has some good food. Have ya tried some of the restaurants downtown?" Briefly, Homura wonders where Kyoko gets the money, or if she even _does_.

"Anyway, I'll think about it." Kyoko offers Homura a stick of Pocky, flashing a rare smile. Not an insinuating one, not a taunting smirk, just a real Kyoko grin.

She has never offered Homura an actual, genuine smile before, but the change (although small) is nice. Maybe it is Madoka's doing.

**v. friendship**

The loud noises, neon lights, and delectable scents of downtown Mitakihara are all conspiring to overwhelm Homura, as she strides down the crowded sidewalks, occasionally glancing down at the address hastily scribbled down on paper in her hands, heading for a little-known restaurant even she has never heard of before. Following the flow of people is like swimming downstream in a swiftly-moving river—if you try to stop, the crowd will just pick you up and pull you along.

She's never been among so many people before. Besides, it's not like this was her idea—it was Mami's. The other magical girl had arranged for Homura, Kyoko, and herself to meet at the small restaurant at six in the evening, much to Homura's confusion. Nevertheless, she had agreed anyway, wondering what Mami was up to.

Although it wasn't like she didn't trust Mami. She did, having raised her eyebrow at Kyoko's initial display of suspicion.

The glow of the rising moon silhouettes her form as she stands in front of the restaurant Mami had talked about, double-checking the address in her hand just to make sure, and pushes the door open, making her way inside. Mami is already sitting there waiting, smiling warmly at Homura as she enters.

A few minutes later, Kyoko arrives, and the three girls sit across from each other at a small glass table. It reminds Homura of the one Mami has in her apartment, when the other girl used to invite her to sit and have some tea and cookies. She wonders if she'd be welcome there now.

Kyoko rests her hands on her chin, narrowing her eyes. "Seriously, what's this for, Mami?"

The golden-haired magical girl shrugs, giving an sheepish smile. "I just thought I'd treat you to some dinner. It's been ages since... well, since I've ever had dinner with friends." Homura can sense reproach in her voice, maybe towards the life of a magical girl—isolated and cast off as they are from the rest of their peers simply because they know too much about the world.

"Well," Kyoko says, leaning back against the cushion of her seat, "I can't complain about food." Homura can see Mami breathe a small sigh of relief before she turns to the raven-haired girl.

"Homura? What about you?"

She dips her head slightly. "Thank you, Mami, but I can pay my share if you want."

"No, it's okay!" the older girl replies instantly. "You _are_ my guests, after all." She visibly relaxes against her seat, perhaps out of relief that the other girls didn't reject her request, Homura thinks. It probably did take a lot of courage, she has to admit. Magical girls aren't usually friends with other magical girls, let alone have dinner together.

"Anyway," Mami continues, "this is my favorite restaurant here. It's not very well-known, but the food is amazing. You'll see." At that, Kyoko sits up straight in anticipation, causing a laugh from the other girl.

"Oh yeah, Akemi," Kyoko says suddenly, turning her eyes to Homura. "I thought about it for a while, and I...decided to stay here. For good." She shrugs. "I got my own reasons, and... well, the food here is pretty good." Watching her fold her arms grudgingly, though, Homura suspects that isn't the only reason.

"You're among friends here, Kyoko." Mami's eyes sparkle, and Homura smiles to herself slightly. Kyoko mutters something under her breath, but doesn't disagree.

The meal goes surprisingly well, and the food is as scrumptious as Mami had described it, even to Homura, who usually doesn't eat much. When they are finished, Homura offers to pay again, but Mami refuses. They walk out of the restaurant and the golden-haired girl asks them if they want to go shopping at the mall, to which Homura declines politely. Kyoko is much more direct and bold in her turning down of the offer.

"Thanks you, though," Homura adds as an afterthought, receiving a pleased smile from Mami. The three girls walk a few more blocks together, chatting amiably and laughing (even though only a small amount is said on Homura's part) and that is when she is struck by a strange feeling.

The feeling of friendship.

She realizes with some amazement that these two are more or less her only friends now that Madoka is gone. Mami Tomoe and Kyoko Sakura. Although she has talked to them countless times in the past in her persistent attempts to correct the future, not once had the three actually been_ friends_. Now, though, Homura feels like she belongs somewhere for once, with other magical girls who are going through the same things, not knowing who to trust either. The three girls know each other better than anyone else because of this: they have a glimpse of each other's hidden secrets and fears.

She wonders if this warm feeling is a blessing from Madoka. _If it is, thank you..._

From a shadowy, deserted alley to her left, she can feel the penetrating eyes of Kyubey watching her. And for the first time, she doesn't mind, and continues walking.

**vi. stars**

The pale moon illuminates the world from its perch high above, nestled in the deep black sky. It's been a few hours since parting ways with Mami and Kyoko, but Homura can't sleep. She sits up in bed with the window open, the cool night breeze wafting in and wandering through the room. Breathing in the fresh scent of nighttime air, she gazes out the window.

The stars are visible tonight, twinkling high in the sky like all kinds of jewels. Homura can name a few constellations, but she notices something else, something that takes her breath away momentarily.

For a split second, she swears she sees Madoka's smiling face in the midst of the stars.

Then it's gone, leaving Homura wondering if she has really seen it or not. But a wide, untrammeled smile spreads across her face anyway, because she knows Madoka is here with her all the same.

* * *

**_a/n: _**_thanks for reading! I watched this show recently, and it's already my favorite anime :3 Hopefully the characterizations were okay... Please review and let me know what you thought!_


End file.
